It is well known that electronic amplification systems frequently utilize what is referred to as complimentary-symmetry functional units. Complimentary circuits were first described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,644 that issued on May 7, 1957 to Sziklai of RCA Laboratories. A complimentary-symmetry circuit may include one or more functional units referred to as complimentary-symmetry amplification units. In known amplification systems, it is common to have a plurality of complimentary-symmetry amplification units wired in series in what is known as “op amps”, in order to minimize signal degradation. Each such complimentary-symmetry amplification unit typically includes first and second output devices, such as transistors, for low-power or high-power amplification of electrical currents in response to control voltages applied to the output units. The first and second output devices of a complimentary-symmetry unit are coordinated so that they have opposite conductivity.
For example and as shown in FIG. 1, a typical complimentary-symmetry unit 10 may include a first output device 12 and a second output device 14. The first output device 12 may be an amplification transistor known in the art. The device 12 includes a first current input 16, a first current output 18 and first control voltage input 20. The second output device 14 similarly includes a second current input 22, a second current output 24, and a second control voltage input 26. A common load connector 28 is secured in electrical communication with the first and second current outputs 18, 24 and with a load 30, such as an audio loudspeaker, which includes a ground or common return 32.
Such complimentary-symmetry units 10, are commonly used for in audio signal amplifiers and other similar types of circuits, such as audio, data, instrumentation, bi-polar output stage circuits (also referred to as “op-amps”), operational amplifiers, any bi-polar output applications, or servo-control circuits, etc. In audio amplification systems, the complimentary-symmetry amplification units essentially operate as a valve and interrupt and permit flow of electrons in amplifying the audio signal current with the control voltage. Usage of complimentary-symmetry amplification units is so widespread and commonly accepted that it is understood by those skilled in the art that such units work efficiently and need no modification. However, known electronic circuits that use complimentary-symmetry amplification units as sub-components of the circuits produce resulting output signals that are rarely precise replications of input signals that are amplified by the circuits. Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement to electronic circuits that use complimentary-symmetry amplification units so that a resulting amplified output signal more accurately replicates an input signal.